Real and Make Believe
by burn to ashe
Summary: How does one judge between real and makebelieve when you consort with demons and alien princesses, shapechangers and cyborgs? In retrospect, I had to admit that it all felt a little surreal, and maybe too much like a fantasy.


**Real and Make Believe**

**By Azar the Kinslayer**

"_In this world there's real and make believe_

_Well this feels real to me."_

_-"Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down_

**Author Notes: Inspired by the single "Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down. Pre-established couple. Robin centric and several years removed from the series. One-shot. I do not intend to go any further with this, so enjoy what's here. Also, they may seem a little OOC, but just go with it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Unfortunately.**

How does one judge between real and make-believe when you consort with demons and alien princesses, shape-changers and cyborgs? When any moment you might walk into a room and accidentally trip through a portal to Hell or regularly take visits to other planets? When magic is a large part of your day to day life, and has saved it more than once?

I don't think I'll ever know how to define it. I can see the ground beneath my feet and hear the wind whisper around me. I can smell the components of a spell as Raven mixes them, and I can taste the Tamaranean food that Starfire mixes up (though I don't suggest doing either).

I can touch my friends, and know them to be real. And yet sometimes that nagging feeling that my life is surreal overtakes me and I have to cuddle up next to my sorceress until the feelings fade. Raven laughs at what she calls overreacting, or my being a drama queen (I resent that particular phrasing). I guess someone raised in an alternate dimension, born of human and demon… well, she can't understand exactly how irrational my life is or my reaction to it.

I'm human. Simply flesh and blood, bone and cartilage. There is no magic in me (though Raven says the eggs I make her for breakfast sometimes have to have been conjured magically, because I have literally no other cooking talents).

I am human, consort of a demon, fierce protector of Jump City. Teen Titan.

I have seen the end of the world and walked through the flames. I brought my fledgling raven back from Hell, and I am the one who struck the killing blow on one Slade Wilson. I have walked beside each of my friends as they faced their personal demons and they have done the same for me.

It's a lot to hold on a pair of human shoulders, and yet I know the tasks that fall to me are nothing that I cannot handle. I can rise to meet the challenge because I have the best friends… no, family that anyone could ask for.

I may not always show it, but they are my family. Garfield. Koriand'r. Victor. Raven.

Teen Titans. Friends. Family.

The reverie cut short when the door slid open. "What are you still doing in here, man? Gonna' be late for your own wedding!"

Victor crossed the room to where I stood, staring over my shoulder as I gazed into the mirror, blue eyes flashing. He always had been taller than me, and he made sure that he remained the way with upgrades and modifications to his mechanical body. I turned.

"Is Kori with Raven?"

Victor nodded. "Gar too."

I smirked. "Lucky Raven."

Victor grinned. "Go save your blushing bride from her torment at the hands of the evil shape-changer."

"Oh, my 'blushing bride' is perfectly capable of saving herself." I returned. "I just hope there's enough pieces of Gar left when she's done to prop him up beside me at the altar."

The short hallway felt like eternity and the short jaunt up the aisle to my battle station (as Gar lovingly dubbed it) was enough to give a lesser man the shakes. I settled for acrobatic butterfly demolition men in my stomach. As Victor, and then a slightly singed Gar, took their places, I could only focus on breathing and not throwing up.

Then Kori appeared, beautiful in the gold and forest green gown that Raven had chosen to compliment golden skin and red hair. It was lovely on the princess (something that I'd had drilled into my head in case I couldn't see it for myself) and she walked with all the strength and grace of her people on her shoulders.

But then Raven appeared, resplendent in white, and all other thoughts fled. Each careful step and the heavily embroidered shifted around the slim, petite young woman. She clenched hands tightly around the tumbling bouquet of flowers (don't ask me what the heck they were! I just know they were expensive.), and she was carefully trying not to look at anyone or anything. Until she was opposite me, and she looked up. There was heaven in those eyes (and a little Hell), but I took her hands and we spoke carefully learned vows, kissing before the assembled.

In retrospect, I had to admit that it all felt a little surreal, and maybe too much like a fantasy. But with my slim little sorceress in my arms, it felt real enough to me.


End file.
